What can happen in six months?
by Geofics
Summary: Robin's finally had it with Beast boy, so he decides to send him off to a private school for six month's to teach him responsibility, but what can happen to him in six month's? And will one titan realise they can't hide their true emotions forever? My first fanfic a BBXRAE as main couple.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there so my names Tyler... I'm new to the fanfic world and this is my first one. I really enjoy teen titans and I hope I do it justice. Please enjoy my work!_

* * *

***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***

* * *

The siren inside the base began letting out its metallic screech as the rooms flashed red as blood. Four heroes emerged from their respected rooms at lightning speeds, the spicky black haired leader dashing ahead of them his cape swishing behind him. Their footsteps were lost inside the wall of blasting sound. He entered the darkened room as the siren silenced leaving a cold unnerving tone of flat quiet hanging off the airs motion; as his three team mates gathered behind him he readied his weapons. The mostly metal cybernetic man armed his sonic cannon, the girl with her long red hair and purple unusual fashion prepared her star bolts and the long blue hooded girl floated above them ready to chant her spells.

"Alright team on my mark get ready..." He whispered authoritatively until he realised the absence of a key member, "Did anyone see Beast Boy on the way here?" The faint puzzled faces that stretched through their faces was see-able even through the pure blackness that surrounded them like a plague.

"No I did not." Answered Starfire as she shook her head; confirming shaking heads worried the dedicated leader. Clearing his mind of worry he quickly regained posture and prepared to instruct his team.

"Cyborg I want you to get the lights on, Star you cover him. Raven you're with me." He signalled quickly, as dwelling thoughts of how a villain got this far into their base without tripping the alarm dwindled between each serious military thought of his more complex mind. Cyborg stood up tall as he braced his body to run fast towards the switch, as he began to run he felt a movement in the darkness. The lights blared on blinding the four heroes; the explosion of streamers and loud party whistles clutched the sir.

"Surprise!" Shouted a gleeful green boy, his messy short spiked hair had a party hat placed upon it, his normal outfit of purple and black attached to his skin and a more fiery smile was holding his lips. "Let's get this party started!" He merrily danced around his more then confused team mates as they looked at the mass of titans packed into their house.

"Beast boy, what occasion are we celebrating?" Starfire asked puzzled by the sudden party around them.

"Yeah and why the hell did you hit the alarm button?!" Robin asked with obvious fury in his raging voice as he glared at the boy from behind his mask, his eyes twitching as he tried not to shout at the green boy.

"It was the quickest way to get you all here and guy's don't you remember what today is?" He whined disheartened by their inability to remember what happened a year ago.

"Beast boy just tell us." Robin growled his anger seeming to grow by the minute, seeming to send fear into Beast boy as his eyes stayed on him from behind the white of his mask.

"Fine its been a year since we defeated the brotherhood of evil!" He smiled wildly showing his fangs at them, he went back to dancing around the room. Robin tensed his muscles to burst out a loud shout of protest, but before he could Raven got her voice in.

"Well it's not normally my style but I do think for once BB's had a good idea." Raven said, she had grown closer with Beast boy since Malchior had broke her heart and he had been the one to comfort her; even though she still poked fun at him.

"Hey, I always have good ideas!" Beast boy protested at Raven, showing slight annoyance.

"Of course you do." She sarcastically replied as everyone seemed to agree with his party idea but Robin. Robin watched as his friends ran into the mass of titans to join the raving party as Beast boy reappeared from the crowd of people.

"Come one Robin lighten up and join in the fun!" He cheerfully patted his friend on the back with a graceful smile once more across his lips.

"Thanks but no thanks." He sighed turning away from the raving light and music and stomping out leaving a confused Beast boy behind him with a dumb struck face across his greened lips.

"Stupid Beast boy, always throwing stupid parties, never can have serious chats with him, doesn't ever use his brain." Robin muttered as he marched back and forth wearing down his carpet floor, Beast boy was a friend but his inability to take things seriously annoyed the black haired leader. "What he needs is a schooling." Just then a light bulb flashed on inside his mind, he jumped on to his nearby chair by his laptop. His fingers quickly taped away at lightning speeds as he began searching for his target. "That sounds perfect." He smiled wide eyed as the his computer screen shone up the perfect place for Beast boy to learn responsibility.

"Chug chug chug!" The crowd shouted as Cyborg drank down gallons of soda as the other titans were unable to keep up with Cyborg's impressive drinking skills.

"Booyah!" He shouted as he crushed another can between his large mechanical fingers; to the sound of the cheers of the over titans as he picked up more cans to swish down his throat.

"How can he drink that much that quickly?" Raven asked Beast boy, "He's part robot so wouldn't it affect his circuits?" Beast boy shrugged his shoulders as they watched with amazed looks plastering their faces. Suddenly the booming music and blinding multicoloured lights stopped dead like they were never there.

"Ok party's over, everyone out." Robin snapped as he held the plug for the equipment. The angered look across his face stopped any protest that could arise from the other titans; they all filed out quickly leaving the original team standing within the wreckage of their home.

"Robin what was that for?" Beast boy snapped saddened by his party being stopped by the moody teenager.

"Beast boy I'm sick and tired of all these parties that you throw! The use of my alarm button when it's not needed! You need to grow up and learn some responsibility!" He barked at his team mate intimidating him into a coy, shameful mood. "But I've figured a way to teach you this responsibility...school." All their faces dropped half a mile as he said his idea.

"Dude I'll be eaten alive in school! Do you know how easy it is to pick on the odd looking kid?" He protested scared of the torture of a every day school.

"Robin I think you're going over board here." Cyborg answered blandly as he protected BB.

"I'm sorry but I've already booked a place for six months at MM's school for the gifted." Robin replied, sending Beast boy into a panic.

"Private school?" Beast boy screamed at the top of his lungs, "That's even worse!" Tears practically were running down his face as he begged for Robin to change his mind.

"BB pack your stuff and say your goodbyes we leave in an hour." Robin sighed before leaving the astonished room with a weeping boy in the centre.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter, please review and please no nasty comments please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there! So here's the newest chapter! I'm glad to all who have read, reviewed, followed or favourited so far it's nice to see. I'm glad you give me pointers of how to improve, also I've found a spell checker but I doubt grammar and spelling will be perfect as its me. Yes I think Robin was quite a dick but I think he can be one. Also to the three major flamers, grow a pair of balls and do it with an actual account not just being a pussy with a guest account!_

* * *

***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***

* * *

"I don't what to go to private school!" Beast boy moaned, as he got to his feet.

"For now I think you should pack your stuff." Suggested Cyborg, "I'll go have a word with Robin, see if I can change his mind." He smiled at the little green boy as he went after Robin. BB smiled weakly as his friend disappeared after their leader even though he knew the chances of Robin changing his mind were slim. He waited a moment... before heading to his room head held low, leaving two girls feeling sorry for him.

"Hey Robin." Cyborg knocked on the door loudly, "I know you're in there, I just want to talk about what you're doing." He continuously bashed on the door with his large mechanic fingers, letting the noise from his knocks ring inside Robins room. He watched as the door slide open to reveal Robin standing there, shaking slightly from the knocks still echoing through his room.

"What do you want Cyborg?" He asked; his tone settling around him, he seemed less agitated then before.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on Beast boy?" He asked; he seemed to annoy Robin with this question, as he watched his muscles tighten.

"I don't think I am." He thought about it while he said it, "He needs to learn responsibility and I think school is the best thing for him." He signalled for Cyborg to enter with him; he loaded his computer re-finding the page for the school he had found.

"What am I looking at?" He asked as he stared at the page. His eyes flickered through each piece of information that was on the page.

"This is the school I'm sending him to." Robin beamed an agitated smile.

"So this school has science, gym, maths, team building, cooking and more." Cyborg looked over these pages feeling that maybe this school would be alright.

"See I did think about it." Robin smiled, "I made sure it would be easy for him to learn responsibility around people like him."

"But we're like him." Cyborg protested, "We could have taught him responsibility." Robin thought this over for a moment.

"Yes but he needs a challenge and this school gives him it." Robin replied cleverly.

"How?" Cyborg looked puzzled as Robin smiled; his gloved finger pointed to a caption on the screen. "Each student is to be paired on arrival with someone. The pair must work together to pass each course, being responsible to teach other in areas they are weak." Cyborg looked impressed, yet something still bothered him.

"BB open up, its me Raven." The door slide open with an under oiled screech, "You really should oil that." She stated as she entered her eyes met the depressed looking boy. On his bed lay a messily packed suitcase stuffed full of unneeded items and possessions.

"I'll oil it when I get back." He sighed weakly his voice filled with a sorrowed depression; his entire body seemed to have lost it's more upbeat feel. She saw a side to him she hadn't seen before; a side she didn't want to see within him, it made her feel like she should just hold him and take his pain away.

"I'm going to miss you, BB." She watched as his eyes lifted up and looked into hers; it was like staring into a meadow on a rainy day.

"I'll miss you too." He sighed, the room went densely quiet for a moment as they just looked into each others eyes. "I don't want to go!" He suddenly screamed throwing his head into his hands as tears began to fall down his face. "I can be responsible, but being immature's more fun." He sniffed between each large wet tear, Raven placed an arm around him as he moved his tears into her shoulder damping her cloak.

"BB everything's going to be fine, I promise." She smiled warmly, which was normally against her character but it felt natural.

"You mean it?" BB sniffed as he looked at her smiling face.

"I promise." She answered, "I mean what's the worst that can happen in six months?" The two looked at each other smiling for a moment.

"You know? Smiling's a good look for you, so maybe smile more." He chuckled, getting a 'don't ruin the moment' look back from Raven.

"Cyborg, you know I'm right." Robin groaned as Cyborg continued to argue for Beast boy to stay. He had tried to be the voice of reason; celebrating a victory like that's anniversary was needed, but, sadly Robin was stubborn. "We've had a party every month since we beat the brotherhood, so I think this is needed!"

"Robin give him one more chance, please." Cyborg begged, practically getting on his knees grovelling for Robins mercy.

"No!" Robin snapped, "My decision is final. BB is getting an education!" He then stormed out his room, the door slamming behind him.

"Gee someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Cyborg muttered under his breath as he went to see Beast boy off, knowing there was no more he could do. It was a sad moment as Robin led Beast boy towards the T-car, they watched as he was summoned to the car by the impatient black haired boy.

"See ya BB, I'll have set a new high score for you to beat when you get back." Cyborg smiled as he gave his best friend respect.

"I will cook the traditional sorwoum for your return." Starfire said as she hugged her friend as she felt sorrow inside her.

"BB take care, I'm going to miss your jokes even if they are awful." Raven smiled flames of red in her cheeks as he giggled.

"Maybe I'll learn some new ones." He laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"Come on we've got to go or we'll be late!" Robin moaned loudly as he impatiently honked the horn. The looks of a thousand daggers flung at the boy wonder from Starfire and Cyborg, so he wouldn't ruin the moment. The two slowly parted, their cheeks had slightly tinged red.

"I'll see you all in six months." His forced smile hide his tears as he entered the car, to be driven away from his friends and to the unknown. Raven watched it disappear, along with what felt with something inside her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading I hope to have more up soon... So bye for now, Ty :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again boy I'm glad the weekend was here! Shame its already over :( but I'm glad that you guys are giving me small hints on ways to improve! Also that you are actually reading and enjoying my stuff :) So heres the newest part!_

* * *

_***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***_

* * *

Robin handled the car around each bend effortlessly; it was like driving on a cloud. Beast boy however couldn't enjoy the ride. Normally he would be begging to drive, but, today he just wanted to go home. He just stared out the window looking back at the tall tower which grew ever shorter as they drove further and further away.

"You think I'm being unreasonable?" Robin asked; his eyes not even leaving the road. Beast boy swivelled round to look at the spiked boy; he didn't even grace the question with an answer. "Beast boy I'm doing this for your own good. You know that right?" He sighed, something inside him told him he was doing wrong but another part told him he was doing good. Beast boy turned his head away back to the window looking at now the spec of what was titan's tower.

"How far away is this school?" He sighed, letting his face droop with depression as he looked at the emotionless boy.

"It's in the country side; as so training doesn't disturb city life." Robin answered as he pulled off the built up highways onto more rural paths. The ride suddenly became bumpier until the car adjusted itself to work the road like a dream. "Maybe it will do you good to start meeting new people."

"What do you mean?" Beast boy questioned, Robin's words had confused the boy.

"I mean maybe you'll meet a new Terra." Robin said; finally looking across at the shorter boy. Beast boy didn't know how to answer to that; she had left a hole in his heart which he didn't want reopening.

"Dude just shut up now." He growled folding his arms with a large huff of anger. Robin went to speak but took the advice and silenced. The rest of the journey was in total silence, the tension between the two was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The car finally rolled up beside a large building; it was a tall university looking building, with large open greenery, it looked like it was an old British school.

"We're here Beast boy." Robin said sternly as he stepped out of the car, stretching his bones as he looked at the setting sun. "Wow that was a long drive the suns setting." It was a magical sight to see, but, Beast boy didn't care for it. Not when he was here, not when he was alone. He slumped out the car after five minutes of just sitting there; he opened the boot removing his suitcase before looking at the building.

"So who runs this place?" He asked, hiding some of his sadness. Robin suddenly realised he didn't know; he hadn't checked who ran the school that he was sending his friend to.

"I don't know. I forgot to check." He suddenly sounded worried by this minor hitch in his plan.

"Oh great. Real care in checking that this isn't some villain training camp." Beast boy rolled his eyes in disappointment as Robin seemed to get angry by Beast boys unproven accusation.

"Beast boy do you want another argument?" Robin growled at the shorter boy. Beast boy however didn't rise to Robin and just sat down on the ground. "What are you doing?" He looked confused as the boy just sat there in the lush grass that sparkled against the slowly setting sun.

"I'm not moving until you find out who runs this prison." He sulked, deliberately irritating Robin. The leader madly tried to move the smaller boy from his spot, but, to no avail. He pulled on him, he pushed him and he shouted but the green boy just ignored his desperate attempts.

"Fine I'll go find the headmaster." He looked exhausted as he turned to face the large marble steps up to the academy.

"I'll guess you're looking for me, my duckies?" Said a posh British voice upon the top steps, his red hair and blue glasses, his clothing was a union jack blazer and black trousers. He tapped his cane against the ground as the two titans looked in shock at him.

"Mad mod?" Robin exclaimed drawing his staff, "What are you doing here?" He readied for a fight with the British villain. Beast boy transformed himself into an ape, joining his team mate's side.

"This is my school, Mad Mods school for the gifted, what did you think the two mm's stood for! And if I can read my booking forms correctly Beast boy here is part of my class." He smiled widely as the titans lowered their arms. "Why do you think I haven't caused any crime recently?"

"I thought you were in jail." Robin replied as Mad mod signalled for them to join his side. He led the titans into the large building, each side of the building was white and well polished. The floors were white and black tiles; it looked a lot like the school he had trapped them in once.

"I was released early for excellent behaviour." He noticed the two admiring his school, "I modelled it off what I once locked you in." He stopped just before a final door; it was a large oak door the sound of other students could be heard by the two boys. "Well Robin this is where I ask are you sure you want to leave Beast boy in my hands. And let me remind you, you've already paid so if you pull out I still have your money." Robin looked across at Beast boy; the suitcase in his hand, he looked like a proper school kid.

"I'm sure I want to." Robin replied as he turned to Beast boy. "I'll see you in six months friend." He put out his hand for him to shake, Beast boy pushed it aside in disgust.

"Robin you need to learn how to lighten up." He glared at him with a fiery anger just before Robin turned and stormed through the door, the sun disappearing as he disappeared in the t-car.

"And now we meet your fellow students!" Mad mod stated flinging open the large wooden door behind them, to reveal Beast boy's friends for six months.

* * *

_Bet none of you guessed it would be Mad Mods school! Well there's the first surprise and there's oh so many more to come. I hope you enjoyed reading so till next time bye. - Ty_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello so I'm back with a new chapter :) We meet a character today who is my own he wont know much about him yet... So please enjoy._

* * *

_***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***_

* * *

The room before him was packed full of different coloured costumes, different abilities and some familiar faces. Heroes and villains sat at the same tables chatting, laughing, eating and generally getting to know each other.

"See my duckie, everyone here is different and I offer a unique experience good guys and bad guys working together." Mad mod smiled as he walked off towards the front of the large hall, leaving the boy to search out someone he knew. Oddly the only people he recognised were the villains like Gizmo.

"Oh great everyone here looks like there a villain." He muttered, sitting down at one of the most distant tables, he looked around once more. Maybe he was going to be lonely he didn't want to mix with the villains so loneliness seemed a plausible situation for six months. He turned to his table, it was in the top right corner a bench closest to the wall housed a boy sitting in a long black cloak, the hood covering his eyes, he seemed to be wearing a black bodysuit similar to his underneath with a white G on its left shoulder, he couldn't see much else except the large book in his hands. The boy seemed liked he wasn't going to respond to anything. He huffed grumpily as a robot came to the table handing over a bowl of soup.

"Soup for student 179." Its mechanical voice whirled out as it dropped the soup onto the table with a clattering of his spoon. It turned and wheeled off quickly; sighing Beast boy picked up the spoon and swirled it through the lumpy soup. He looked depressed as he sat there just looking into the soup.

"What's the matter?" The boy asked not even looking up from his book, "Your depression is putting me off my book." His voice was deep and manly but seemed drained of life. Beast boy looked at him; his hands were extremely bony and paled to unhealthy levels.

"Nothing." He sighed as he pulled the first spoon up as he went to sip it the boy reached across quickly and removed the spoon.

"Don't eat that, it's got meat in it." He said blankly as he tilted the spoon to show a lump of chicken within it. "And for a guess your vegetarian." Beast boy nodded amazed by the boy's intelligence.

"Who are you?" Beast boy asked as he looked in marvel at him. The boy turned across to him, he didn't seem to smile.

"If I wanted to get to know people I'd have sat with the others but I don't so just leave me alone." He snarled as he slide a plate over to him. "Here eat this, I got given it and I don't eat that stuff." Beast boy looked confused at him as he started to eat what was on the plate, this boy was strange he seemed to want to be alone but he seemed to want to show kindness. As he started to taste the food, the room went into a silence as Mad mod stood at the front of them all.

"Hello and welcome to school my little duckies." He seemed full of joy as he began to give a speech about rules and regulations; Beast boy just zoned it out so he could enjoy what was on the plate in front of him. "And finally here are the pairings for the next six months, you will be living and working with this person so you better get used to it." Beast boy picked up as he finished his meal, he turned out and watched as Mad mod selected names from a hat putting pairs together. The room was thinning quickly; soon it would be his name. "In room 35B will be Beast boy." He watched as Mad mod pulled out the name of his partner, his heart seemed to pound he could still see many villains that he didn't want to get paired with. "And his partner shall be Grim." He finally said after what felt like an eternity.

'Who's Grim?' He thought as he left for his room, dragging his suitcase behind him like it was a dead weight. He walked around the long corridors, past a small garden and out to a block of rooms; it looked like a motel more than a dorm. He scrolled across a board; floor B was second from top. He switched into a raven latching onto his suitcase he began to fly up towards the room; it was a matter of seconds before he was standing by the door. He pushed it open and looked inside; it was a large room with a bunk bed in the far right corner, next to the door was another door which led into a medium sized bathroom with shower, the top left corner had a cooking area and the rest was like a living room with couch and TV. He walked in pushing the door shut behind him; he slowly put his suitcase by the bed as he went to sit down on the couch. As he sat down he felt comfortable it was like sitting on a cloud, he quickly picked up the remote and flicked on the box to some random racing programme. Just then the door opened and there stood the boy from earlier he didn't have a suitcase instead he had a small rucksack, his long hooded cloak covering all his body as he walked in slipping the rucksack off he threw it onto the top bunk.

"So your names Beast boy?" He asked, climbing onto the top bunk and lying down.

"Yes and your Grim?" The boy nodded back slightly as he looked like he was falling asleep. "So you're going to sleep?" He asked puzzled of how he could sleep with the TV on.

"Not with that on." He yawned, "Look I respect you like TV but I took a long time to get here so I need my sleep." Beast boy pulled a pair of headphones out and plugged them into the TV he felt like this was going to be a long six months.

* * *

_So there we have it, Grim. Maybe he's good maybe he's bad we just don't know. QUICK QUESTION: __How old are the titans as I can not see any official ages! Please answer that for me :) Also I'm ill so next chapter way take awhile. Bye for now - Ty_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again, I'm so sorry for the gap between update but I've been ill. So I decided on ages so here goes oldest to youngest with reasons:_

_Cyborg: middle-old 18 (he is the tallest of the group, he looks like puberty finished with him and he drives a car which you have to be at least 18 to drive in UK)_

_Starfire: old 17 or young 18 (she looks like shes done most of her changing also she looks around that age plus she gets betrothed to marriage (I know you can be 16) and to me thats seems the right age range)_

_Robin: middle-old 17 (he drives a motor bike, he looks around that and he also went to prom so he had to be at least 16 but 17 looked better)_

_Raven: young 17 (even though shes mature I still think her physical appearance and state towards relationships is changing but she seems maturer then a 16 year old)_

_Beast boy: old 16 extremely close to 17 (he drives something that's like a scooter which you have to be 16 to drive plus he's immature enough to be that age he might be 17 by the end of this though)_

_Thank you to everyone who suggested ages! So please enjoy the next bit!_

* * *

___***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***_

* * *

The smell of tofu entered the young boy's nose, his eyes opening and looking out towards the kitchen. There stood the other boy; his cloak was perched on the back of the couch, he wore a black short sleeved body suit similar to his and red x's with a white G on its left shoulder, on his waist were two swords, his skin was unhealthily pale and his veins were not blue but black.

"Morning." He said, turning out towards him holding a plate of tofu eggs, Beast boy looked at his eyes they had no colour like blue or green just black with steams of black running out like they were tattoos. He handed Beast boy the plate, smiling as Beast boy began to eat them. He then went and picked up a mug of tea and began to drink it. "So we have a free first period, my guess it's to get us to bond."

"So do you want to know who I am?" Beast boy said between mouthfuls of eggs.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied sipping the tea slowly, he turned to listen to boy.

"So my name is Garfield Logan." He began to tell the tale of his life.

* * *

Raven sat meditating in the centre of her room, repeating her magic words she levitated in a seeming state of utter peace on the outside. Her mirror was just before her, she was seeing her emotions.

"Let's see; happy, timid, brave, rude, wisdom, sloth, rage and wait where's love?" She asked as she looked over the different emotions.

"Gone away." Timid mumbled as the others failed to answer.

"What do you mean gone away?" She asked confused by the answer. Wisdom rolled its eyes.

"Even you could figure out why an emotion for affection has left." Wisdom replied and with those words a knock at her door slung her back to the real world.

* * *

"That's incredible." Grim sat back in his chair, "So you can transform into any animal you desire?"

"Pretty much." He said proudly as he stood up taking his plate to the sink. Beast boy began thinking as he started the water to wash the plate; something about Grim had been bugging him since he had looked at him.

"What's up with your eyes?" The boy looked across at him confused, "I mean why do they have those black lines coming out of them." He made his question clearer.

"Just part of my condition." He sighed as he felt the lines with three of his fingers before going back to his tea.

"What condition is it?" Beast boy asked getting intrigued by the boy.

"Wait your actually interested?" He said surprised that someone wanted to listen to him. Beast boy nodded eagerly as he stopped the water behind him. "Well when I was young my dad took me hunting in Africa. Mom had died in child birth so dad liked to keep me close by. We were hunting a rare species of snake, a black king cobra."

"Wait there's only meant to be ten of them in the world!" Beast boy said in amazement, "Nine are in captivity so you were after the last one?"

"Yep, so we were out on the plains one night and we came across an old settlement. The natives were pretty scared and we learnt that they were being tormented by the snake. Me, dad and three tribe warriors went out to find it." Grim then stopped he looked down at his arm flipping it over to reveal a snake bite. "I think you can figure out what happened next."

"You got bit." Beast boy looked at him feeling sorrow for him. "And the others?"

"The three warriors were killed by its venom and dad died of a bite after carrying me to safety." He replied looking into his bite, a small tear ran down his cold face. "The bite was healed but the medicine and snake venom react, which has different effects on different people. As a result my blood went black, my skin stuck to my bones, I paled, these lines by my eyes appeared and my powers came." He finished looking up at the green boy, "I'm now a monster." He sighed looking away at his bite once more.

"Your not a monster, you're different." Beast boy said in a comforting tone, "These things happened to you for a reason." Grim looked up at him in amazement, he felt accepted. "Maybe these events were meant to make into this to bring you here, to make friends."

"That's pretty deep." He chuckled slightly, "But your right, I never thought of it like that. Thank you." He smiled at him, it looked comfortable on him as he stood up throwing his cloak on. "We have combat now anyways." He threw the cup into the sink from his place as he turned to leave.

"I never got your real name." Beast boy called after him.

"Its Ben, Benjamin Reaper." He smiled, "Now are you coming or not?" As he opened the door to leave with Beast boy following closely behind.

* * *

"What?" Raven growled as the door opened onto Cyborg and Starfire. "I was in the middle if meditation." She looked crossly at them, as they stood there, Starfire quickly nudged Cyborg to speak.

"Well we won't keep you long but me and Star have been thinking of ways to annoy Robin for sending BB away." He was then interrupted by Starfire.

"We have come up with the mother of all pranks!" She said excitedly. Raven did not look impressed by the idea.

"You spent how long thinking of this?" She asked impatiently wanting to return to meditation.

"All last night, but we have done the snooping in Beast boys prank book and found his best pranks!" Starfire clapped eagerly.

"What ya say? You in?" Cyborg asked, both looked at her hopefully.

"Let's hear this plan then." She sighed, moving to let them into her room. The two quickly ran in looking to eager to prank Robin. "What am I getting myself into." She moaned as the door shut behind her.

* * *

_I took in the line break idea for different settings! So we've learnt a bit about Grim and what prank could it be? Give in ideas and I'll use the best as their prank! So till next time have a good day - Ty_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there, so I'm so sorry this took like forever but real life shit has got me stuck down so yeah its annoying! But good news I break up Friday so I hope to write more then! Also 2,000 reads YAY! For this great achievement I'm going to tell you a clue for something relevant to the story here it is: 'A villain never works alone.' Any ideas it is quite hard but it's meant to be :) PM me if you figure it out! And on with the __READ!_

* * *

_***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***_

* * *

The midday sun beat down onto Beast boy as he looked at the training ring; each pair would rush round the course trying to set the fastest time possible. Grim was standing by the side of the ring staring blankly at the pair on the course.

"Who's on at the minute?" Beast boy asked standing by Grim.

"Some guy called Gizmo and the others called Aqua lad." He answered looking up at the timer, "They're doing pretty good." Beast boy looked at the timer.

"Didn't know Aqua lad was here." He watched as the pair out smarted robots and obstacles with ease.

"So what have you come up with so far?" Raven asked as she sat down on her bed, the two eager titans looked at her.

"Well I came up with dying his suits pink." Starfire chuckled; Raven only raised her eyebrow.

"I thought it was lame so I thought that me swap all of his hair gel for glue and see his hands get stuck into his hair." Cyborg offered as Raven looked even less impressed. "We also sto...Borrowed BB's joke book so there should be some decent ones in here." Raven took the book and started flicking through the pages blocking out the more and more pranks coming from their mouths.

"Two minutes three seconds." A robotic voice announced as the pair crossed the line. "Next pair Beast boy and Grim." Grim started making his way towards the start as the other pair came down.

"BB I didn't know you were here!" Shouted Aqua lad as he noticed the smaller green boy, giving him respect as their partners glared at each other. "So who's Goth boy here?" He asked as he looked at Grim who was arguing with his pint-sized partner.

"His names Grim, so you got paired with Gizmo?" Beast boy tried not to chuckle as he said the midgets name. Aqua lad glared at him for a moment.

"Annoyingly." He sighed, "He never shuts up he's so annoying!"

"I actually believe that; now let's see what those two are arguing about." Beast boy smiled as the two walked over to their partners while chatting about what they had been up to.

"What was this mother of all pranks then?" Raven asked after ignoring what seemed like a million pranks.

"Oh yeah that prank is what we are going to do after all our smaller ones." Cyborg laughed maniacally, "We are going to wait till he gets into the shower, then while he's showering we're going to sneak in and take his costume, and then we're going to shout Slade and see his reaction." Raven looked at them in amazement.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" She looked surprised and disappointed, "Two of you and that's the best you could come up with?" The two looked between each other as Raven seemed to mock them.

"Well can you come up with any better?" Starfire protested at her huffing in anger.

"Well no but I think you should combine some pranks together." She replied, "Like putting the pink uniform, the glue in hair gel, screaming Slade while he's in the shower and here's one from his joke book swap his utility belt with a normal one." She smiled menacingly at them as the two responded with darker smiles.

"You couldn't do that snot brain." Gizmo roared at Grim as the two stared at each other with a sinister flare burning in their eyes.

"We totally could beat your time." Grim barked back putting his hand on the handle of one of his swords as Gizmo reached towards his pack.

"Calm down you two." Aqua lad pushed the two away from their throats. "I think they have a fair chance of beating us after your performance." Gizmo went to protest but the laughing of BB and Aqua lad drowned out his protest. The water lad took the enraged midget away as the pair made their way onto the course, the track before the, was a round ring of swapping gravel, sand and cement; the high walls and other obstacles along with robots stood in their way.

"Prepare for trail." The electronic voice burst out as the two readied, Beast boy turning into a cheetah and the cloaked boy pulling out his two swords placing the tips onto the ground. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" The two started to run, Beast boy easily getting to high speeds but Grim managed to keep up leaping over walls like they never been there. Beast boy transformed into different beasts as the obstacles became more and more difficult for him to pass. He watched Grim leap, roll and scale each obstacle using his swords to climb higher walls or to smash through them. His thin body passed under the smallest of gaps as they finally came to the robotic guards; these guards swivelled quickly towards them armed with razor claws they lunged at the two. Grim flashed his smooth steel across the tinged metal in an 'X' shape across the main torso causing them to explode violently as Beast boy crushed them under the huge weight of a T-Rex's tail. Grim holstered his blades as he looked at the final stretch clicking his neck Beast boy joined his side.

"I'm thinking we go down the middle together." He suggested, as he looked at the heavily guarded end. Beast boy nodded as he turned himself into an eagle, and flew off at sonic speeds. Grim hesitated his black blood glowed darker for a moment before it subsided, he shook his head back to reality dashing like a dart after his green companion. Beast boy arrived at the end with no trouble as he flew over head, but Grim seemed to be piled on by numerous bots. Grim cut through them his black blood glowing darker and darker the vain's around his eyes seeping into a pitch black hole as he managed to cross the line. He was panting deeply his bones were practically showing now as his skin seemed to attach to his bones even tighter then before, he looked thinner and he seemed to be in agony.

"Two minutes three seconds." The electronic voice stated as BB went to check on his partner.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked going to put his hand on the boys shoulder, only to have it shrugged away.

"I said go at the same time." He growled before storming off as he walked he seemed to be in more and more pain. Beast boy looked dumb struck as he was left by the boy.

'What was all that about?' He wondered as slowly started to follow the boy.

* * *

_So what could be wrong with Grim? Is there to him then meets the eyes? Will this prank be pulled off? And will I stop asking all these questions? These will be probably answered in some chapter. Thank you for reading and good night - Ty_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello there friends :) so I'm back with another shorter chapter! I'm thankful to you all for reading so far and enjoying :) also if I don't get another chapter up before Christmas have a merry christmas and may you get what you asked for._

* * *

_***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***_

* * *

The three titans snuck around Robins room that evening; Robin was out searching the city for Slade, they knew he was out there but they didn't know where. Cyborg quickly pulled open the wardrobe flinging clothing pulling out his belts and dumping them into a large black bag behind him, whilst he did this Starfire put replica belts in their place.

"Who knew Robin had so many belts." Cyborg said as he pulled out another three belts from a small wooden draw.

"I surely did not." Starfire replied, "We've almost ran out of replicas." She rummaged on her bag of replicas only pulling out the final three.

"Just pull his gadgets out of his other belts then." Came Ravens voice as she levitated in carrying a bottle of pink dye and a big bucket. She set the bucket down pouring the dye into it. "Pass me his costumes." She signalled her hand out for a pile of costumes, Starfire quickly passed several costumes each identical to the other. She pushed her cloak back making sure her arms were exposed as not to ruin her costume with the pink dye; she picked up a single costume and stated dunking it into the dye letting the colours change it from its crimson red to bright pink.

"Oh that looks so pretty friend Raven!" Starfire clapped madly, giggling uncontrollably like a child. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes at the childish girl.

"Will you get back to your job before Robin gets back." Raven asked as she continued to dunk the clothes into the pink gunk. Starfire sighed before going off towards Robins bathroom to swap his hair gel out for a pot of glue; they had craftily put the glue in one of his old gel pots.

* * *

"Grim move whatever's behind this door!" Beast boy rammed the door with his shoulder to no avail. Inside Grim sat in the middle of the room having moved an entire wardrobe in front of the door, he sat in the darkness with a few candles placed on a the ground. He picked his sword up carving a snake shape into the ground. He held his stomach as a pain shot through him, pulling at his paling skin he revealed scars on his grey like skin. He picked up one of his swords placing it's cool steel on his skin he pushed gently into himself letting a oozing wound appear with the black sludge run out of him.

"Verwyder die slange gif vir my toorn geslaag het." He chanted repeatedly as the ooze spilled out and his skin loosened off his skin and the darkness by his eyes changed back to the veins of black. "Skoon te maak wat gedoen word, want ek is swak en moeg." After his chant the carving glowed as the room began to reset its self to what it once looked like, as this happened the thin boy trudged towards the kitchen switching the kettle on he looked at the door waiting for Beast boy to barge in.

* * *

"Ok that's everything." Cyborg smiled as he closed up Robins wardrobe, hiding the pink suits and fake belts.

"That was easier then expected." Raven said as she exited the room making her way for her room.

"Friend Raven where are you going?" Starfire asked, "Me and Cyborg hoped that you would join us in the watching of a movie and the eating of the cheese pizza."

"Yeah Rae it'll be better then sitting in your room with a book." Cyborg smiled as he pulled out a selection of movies.

"You were carrying those on you this entire time?" Raven raised an eyebrow to him, the two ignored her comment and were giving puppy dog eyes towards her. "Will you stop doing that."

"If you come watch a movie." They replied in childish pleading voices.

"Fine but we're watching horror." She grumbled at them as they dragged her to the living room.

* * *

_So this is it for now... How will BB react to Grim? How will Robin react to the pranks? And when will I learn that nobody reads this thing? Also the language is Afrikaans so yeah its not a made up language its a real language! __I'm so glad you read and I hope you guys come back and continue to read so also please review, fifty reviews would be the best Christmas present ever so... MERRY CHRISTMAS! - Ty_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello friends! I hope your christmas's were absolutely amazing! Well its 2013 and 2012 is over... I have the busiest year with all my exams; music, business, geography, drama and so many more :'( But screw them they may be important but I want to write and draw my own cartoons so I wish my dad hadn't forced me to do music. Show your support for me and check out my deviant art account: TyInsane_

* * *

_***Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer***_

* * *

Beast boy rammed through the door shoulder first, sending himself plummeting to the floor with a thud. He eyed the room suspiciously as nothing looked out of place, it seemed as though nothing had ever been blocking his path.

"What was that all about Grim?" He fumed as he walked over to the boy who sat upon the sofa, his eyes looked like the usually did, dark and depressing. His silence agrovated him further as his blank and almost unanswering stares ground there way into him. "Answer me!" He yelled in frustration letting his voice echo and boom around the entire room.

"It... It was nothing." He stuttered out finally, his voice was weaker then normal but had a sense of un-emotive that he so well drove into his speech.

"Nothing?" He questioned, "It was a big nothing then." He was growling now, but it didn't even scare Grim.

"Your funny when you growl." He chuckled half heartedly as he pulled his cloak off his back and placed it onto the sofa's back, exposing his grey skin that was met with his black body suit and two holstered swords. Beast boy looked even less impressed then before as the pale boy ignored his rants. "Sit down and watch some TV we only have combat training we can miss it." He pats the seat next to him as he turns the television on to a show about a green alien. Sighing Beast boy plods over to the seat and sinks into it.

* * *

"What are these hideous monsters?" Starfire asks as the film rolls on. Cyborg is eagerly looking forward to the cold chills the movie gives.

"They are called Vampires."Raven answers, she looks at Starfire who is cradling away in fear as the onscreen vampires drain the blood of innocent men and women. Cyborg is watching in great happiness as the horror filled girl covers her eyes. As the door in the movie swings open, the door behind them slams open, causing Starfire to scream so high pitched the ear drums of the other titans burst. They turn around to see the boy standing in the door way, the lights flickered into life revealing the angry looking Robin.

"Yo, whats up Robin?" Cyborg yelled to him.

"Beast boy." He moaned, walking over to them and sitting by them. "He wouldn't even shake my hand as I tried to set everything straight with him." Robin agitatedly picked up some pizza, eating it like a pig.

"Well you have sent him away for six months." Cyborg replied as he paused the movie to talk to the teams leader. Robin gave an annoyed glare at Cyborg.

"Are you siding with Beast boy? What I did was needed and we all know it." He argued letting his annoyance shine through as no one sided with his cause.

"Robin what you did was extreme and uncalled for." Raven snarled with a hiss, "Not only did you send our friend away but you think that you're perfect." She hissed at him like a serpent filling the black haired boy with dread. Her eyes looked like there were burning flames as the boy began to hide in fear. "Well your not perfect, you obsessive, moody, spoilt brat!" Robin realised he wasn't wanted in there by the mood Raven was in.

"I don't even see why your so upset." He sulked as he marches out of the room into his bedroom making sure to slam the door as loud as he could on his way out. Starfire and Cyborg looked at Raven in amazement as she slumped back in her seat huffing moodily whilst folding her arms over her chest.

"Woah Rae where did that come from?" Cyborg asked, "I haven't seen you get that angry in ages." She ignored his question with a huff.

"Just play the movie." Her agitated growl slipped out, as Starfire restarted the film. But Raven was to busy now dwelling on her emotions that were running around in her head.

* * *

"Grim." Beast boy started, "Will you just tell me what happened to make you lock me out." Grim ignored him as he stared blankly at the flickering screen before his dark black eyes. The show reflected perfectly off his eyes as stoat frozen in time. Beast boy snatched the remote and turned the box off.

"Hey. I was watching that!" Grim protested the visual light turned to black before him.

"No Grim your going to tell me, I'm your roommate for the next six months so no secrets!" Shouted Beast boy, only to get a blank stare of ice from the boy.

"Just play the TV." He finally mustered out in a defeated tone. Beast boy stubbornly didn't give in to his demands, letting the tension rise higher to breaking point.

* * *

_Well that's it for now :) We also hit the target off fifty reviews which was the best feeling :) So thanks guys and gals for the support! Next chapter a prank comes together and and argument between two roommates will stir. So till next time goodbye - Ty_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey sorry I've been gone so long but I should be updating weekly from now on. :) Oh also spoiler alert here and now. There is a bit from the film V for Vendeta so spoiler alert, So please enjoy..._

* * *

**_*Disclaimer* I do not own these characters all are owned by their relevant parties! *End disclaimer*_**

* * *

Beast boy and Grim yelled loudly at each other, their argument had been running for hours, for so long in fact that it was well past midnight and running closer to the next morning. Beast boy had refused to take Grim locking him out his room as nothing and the two had fallen into a wild argument. Other attendees at the school slammed at the door hoping for them to stop as so they could sleep, but they threw insult at each other with no real idea of where it was going.

"You morphing hippie!" Grim yelled, his dark eyes like black vortexes.

"You depressive emo!" BB reflected back, both boys voices were going but the anger in them was still as strong. The two raised fists and charged at each other colliding in a heap of kicks and punches, Beast boy easily overpowered Grim in the hand to hand struggle. Grim's thin frame made his punches weak and it felt like his bones were breaking each time he punched BB. Throwing him back into the wall with a shattering clank, Beast Boy prepared to continue but as Grim stood up he threw his cloak at Beast boy stunning him for a moment, as he pushed the cloak to the floor. He looked up to see Grim launching a flying kick at him, the foot collided with his face clicking his jaw bone vigorously. BB grinned as he clicked his jaw back, giving a loud scream he lunged at Grim tackling him to the ground with heavy force. Grim let out a loud wheeze from the concussion he suffered, struggling to catch his breath; each shallow snap for air slowly swapped into normal steady breathing. "Grim, all I want to be is a friend and understand you. How can I understand you if you don't let me in?" BB asked, as he put a gloved hand on his shoulder. Grim tried to look away from him, he knew he was right.

"Sit down." Grim sighed lightly as he sunk to the floor, only to be quickly copied by Beast Boy. He pulled at his skin slightly on his left wrist, the pale skin shifted revealing large scars across his wrist and then he proceeded to do the same.

"You cut yourself?" BB gulped, a sickening feel caught itself in his throat. A sort of half hearted chuckled escaped Grim before he pulled out his swords and lay them neatly before them.

"The venom did something else to me. Other then making me faster, stronger and making me focus more on training but it would make my blood thicken as I lost control of my temper." Beast boy looked at him confused, why would his blood thickening be bad. Grim looked at him and sighed as the concentration on the boys face was painful. "If your blood gets thick it would clog my arteries and kill me." He kept his words simple so he would understand.

"Oh, so that's why you blocked yourself in." Looking down at the thin boys wrists. "To do that." The small sigh and shift of his head downwards made the green titan understand.

"There's a small positive to it." Grim finally said in a shallow voice after a while of the deep awkward silence. "It makes me immune to disease and cut wounds heal when the goo comes out." He chuckled lightly as the two looked at each other. The two stopped for a moment, both feeling slightly awkward.

"Movie?" Beast Boy asked.

"Movie." Grim answered, a small smile came across his face. "Ever watched V for Vendetta?" He asked pulling it out of his cloak, gaining a weird look from Beast Boy.

"You keep that movie in your cloak?" He asked, a wide grin spread across Grim's face as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's an inspirational movie." The teen answered, his toothy grin looked good on him after the less then perfect conversation they had moments before.

"Stick it in then." The green boy said pouncing back onto the sofa looking back to the screen. Grim smiled as he turned on the movie and jumped back onto the sofa next to his friend. The movie began to play as the two lost themselves in the magical movie world of V is for vendetta. The film was almost at the end now and Grim and feel asleep half way through and had curled up like a cat next to Beast Boy, however Beast Boy was engrossed in the final fight between V and Creedy.

**_Creedy: [Starts shooting the approaching V] Die! Die! Why won't you die?! [His gun clicks empty] Why won't you die?_**

**_V: Beneath this mask, there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask, there is an idea, Mr Creedy. And ideas are bulletproof._**

This quote captivated Beast boy by this quote and he almost missed V killing Creedy, but the quote dug into him. In away it represented the titans as they were an idea for justice. The film shortly after finished and Beast Boy switched the television off. He then noticed Grim asleep next to him like a cat, he gave a small smile before yawning loudly. He swapped into a green cat and curled up next to Grim on the sofa and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Well we learnt something about Grim and after one more chapter we will be skipping months. Next chapter a prank will come together. Till then goodbye and stay awesome - Ty_

_P.S. Sorry I've been gone a while but I'm back now and a chapter should be up weekly from now on. :3_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok back again. Next chapter is going to be a month later so enjoy this one._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All thanks to DC comics.**

* * *

Raven sat in the common room, her dark hood put back not covering her pale face. She held a large black book in her hands and a warm cup of herbal tea on the table ahead of her. It was the early morning, just after six o'clock in the morning and the early morning sun danced its orange light into the room, turning her features a sparkling orange colour. Starfire was the only over soul in the common room and she was to engrossed in cooking her random alien recipes to bother Raven from her book. Her book was a romantic horror book which was an unusual combination in her mind when she had first brought it but it had grown on her and was pulling her into the story. Without realising it her face had slowly began to turn red as her mind changed the characters to her and a certain green team mate. As she read more and more her cheeks grew into the much heavier crimson without her even realising as her mind continued to change the characters. As the characters in the book moved in to each other, to plant a kiss, her mind created the detailed picture which turned her entire face into the dark red of an apple. The image sent her emotions spiking and as she lost control of her powers the light bulb above her exploded, sending the small shimmering rain down onto her each sparkling the different shades of orange in the sun. She yelped quietly in surprise as she realised what she had done, before slamming the book shut with great force sending a loud slamming sound ringing through the room. Starfire looked up from her cooking with a confused expression plastering her face.

"Friend Raven are you the ok?" She asked still looking at her with a very puzzled expression. Raven quickly pulled her hood up to hide her tomato coloured face from her nosey friend. "Did the book make you lose the control?" She continued to stick her nose in, interrogating her like she was just some sort of common criminal.

"I'm fine." She said weakly, her voice wasn't her normal monotone style but a sort of weak happiness to it, which puzzled Starfire even more. But before Starfire could act like a detective, a metal man entered the room stretching and yawning as loud as a bear.

"Morning all!" He bursted out in a loud and gleeful voice, his eyes opened from his overly wide smile to see the two girls. The two had this uneasy air around them and it made the metal man intrigued. He swiftly shifted over to Starfire and pretended to go into the fridge.

"Hey Sta..." He went to ask his question as secretly as he could but Starfire already knew the question on her friends tongue.

"Raven shattered the bulb with her power." She whispered. "After reading that book." She pointed to the black book that was on the table now as Raven had moved onto sipping her tea. Cyborg peeked up over the top of the fridge, letting his crimson eye zoom smoothly in on the book. His eye examined the book scanning it.

"That's an unusual combination of genres for a book." He muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Starfire asked; crouching next to her friend, she was intent on finding out what had made Raven loss control. But before they could a large fear-filled scream bounced through the tower catching their ears with its sharp noise. They all twisted their heads in the direction of the door as it flew open to reveal a very pink Robin with his one hand stuck into his not well spiked hair. The distraught look on his face of shock and confusion just added to the amusement of the three pranksters. Starfire and Cyborg burst out into the loud roar of laughter as they looked upon the pink Robin. Raven just gave a small smile which allowed the smallest of chuckles to come out.

"Looking fabulous." Raven said in a sniping tongue, this only made the two hyenas in the kitchen area laugh even more. His face quickly turned from confusion to a dark anger, his face looking even more angered then Ravens demon face.

"You did this." He pointed sharply at Raven with a serpents hiss in his tongue. Ravens small smile turned back to the normal emotionless line it was as Robin glared at her. "You think this is funny?" He snapped inhumanly, like he was possessed by a demon, towards Cyborg and Starfire their laughter disintegrated into wimps of fear. "You three are as immature as Beast Boy! You know what you three will sort my stuff out so it's normal again and then you're going to clean this tower top to bottom. Understand!" He screeched out of his lungs, his voice shook the entire tower to its core as he ripped his anger out onto his team. The three nodded quickly, even Raven showed fear through her face that was normally as emotionless as death itself. The teen with a gluey mess of black hair stormed from the room like a five year old child. The odd stale silence held the room while the three decided what to make of their punishment.

"Worth it." Raven finally said with a small and slight amused grin.

"Totally!" Cyborg giggled. "Did you see his face when he first came in?"

"It was the priceless." Starfire answered, her grin exploding wider then normal.

"We best get on though." Raven said quickly. "Or Robin will flip out again." The other two nodded as they watched Raven float out and towards Robins room.

"Are we still going to find out what the matter was with friend Raven?" Starfire asked after she had left.

"Defiantly." Cyborg replied as the two walked down the linking corridors to Robins room to start their punishment.

* * *

_So that's all for now. If you want to read more click the follow button bellow and leave in the comments what you thought of Robins reaction. Till next time - Ty_


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is from Beast Boys perspective and next chapter will be from the tower one month later._

* * *

**Disclaimer is that I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

One month had passed since Beast Boy had left titans tower and he missed his team. He missed Starfires random foods, playing video games with Cyborg and heck he even missed Robin being a control freak. But he missed Raven the most, it was a weird feeling that would flow through him as he thought of her. It was the feeling he used to get when he was with Terra. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of her, she had made it clear when he thought he had found her at that school that she didn't want to be any part of his life. But that feeling he would get would remind him of an emotion he thought he wasn't worthy of having, love.

"What you thinking about?" Came a voice from behind him. Grim walked to his side and looked out onto the forest before them, the schools noise deafening behind them.

"Just my friends." He was blunt and sort of blank as he spoke.

"And Raven?" He questioned his head slightly shifting, like a leaf in the wind, towards his friend. Beast Boy had talked to Grim constantly about his friends and without realising he talked way to much about Raven. He decided not to reply with words as he felt his words would be cliche and just kept staring outwards letting a small fanged grin capture his face. Grim let a brotherly grin take him as he turned back to the forest. "I was thinking we could do some fight practise in the woods today. The words in these rural parts of America are always beautiful this time of year." He answered, his voice captivated by the unseen allure of nature.

"Yeah sure." He answered. "Race you there." He challenged the other boy with a boyish grin and he dashed off towards the tree line. Grim sighed and chuckled before dashing after him like a bullet. The two raced into the centre of the forest; leaves crumbling under their thundering hooves, the wind hitting their warmed faces like freezing water and the sun lighting their uniforms and faces like light bulbs. The two reached the centre at the same time, both annoyed neither had won but giggled like school children on a sugar rush as they caught their breath.

"A tie." Beast Boy finally managed to say, he had now fully caught his breath and was looking at Grim who was stretching himself out to full height.

"Annoyingly." Grim announced. "But we'll settle it in practise." He grinned turning to face Beast Boy head on and got into a traditional fighting stance, only to be mimicked by the green opponent. They stared at each other for a few moments, these moments were filled with simple gushes of wind making the leaves sway and bustle. Beast Boy then suddenly charged at Grim swinging a punch for his upper chest, only to be side stepped and thrown to floor with his own weight. "What have I told you."he asked as Beast Boy scrambled to his feet.

"Use your opponents impatience to your advantage." He sighed as Grim taunted him. Grim was a clever fighter, he wasn't that strong and his combat skills were basic but it was how he brought psychological aspects to his fighting that would give him the upper hand. Beast boy swung again for Grim's upper chest, but as Grim side stepped him he swung his foot out crouching his body low into a swivel kick, launching Grim from his feet. His body clattered to the ground, but he used his hands to quickly launch his feet in a double kick only for Beast Boy to grasp his legs firmly. He pressed a heavy crush onto the legs trying to get a submission out of the stubborn reaper, yet, the reaper just grinned as he moved his head with swift force to whack a heavy blow into the beasts skull. The green boy staggered backwards grasping its nose in agony.

"Sheesh dude are you ok?" Grim asked suddenly changing from his fighting stance and kicky going to his friends side. As he reached the green boys side, the tricksters smile could be seen. He grabbed Grim's arms and threw him across the floor.

"I win." He chuckled as he put his foot onto Grim's chest. His cocky smile sent his self-confidence sky rocketing.

"You trickster." Grim giggled as he admitted defeat, graciously showing the other he was superior for now. Beast boy removed his foot gently before offering a friendly hand to revive his fallen friend. Pulling him up he discovered how light Grim actually was, it was as though he had picked up a feather. "I'm going to head back now. You coming?" He asked as he dusted some of the dirt off his cloak with a brushing motion of his hand.

"I'll be back in a bit." He smiled and waved the other teen off into the forest of shimmering green beauty. He lay back into the grass as though it was a bed and he nuzzled his head on the floor to find utter peace. His body allowed the grass beneath him to tingle his being and the sun above to warm him through like a microwavable meal, whilst his mind remembered Raven allowing his green cheeks to fill with a tinge of lollipop pink as he remembered the dark beauty which he wanted so bad. A small smile graced his lips as he relaxed and the thought of one day her being his made him tingle with joy. He had been glad that he had been the one to be there to comfort her after Malchior, or the two may have never grown so close and he may have never realised how much he liked her. His thoughts soon began to daze as his mind plummeted into a dreamy sleeping state, leaving his body to be tanned and cooled by the forests breeze.

* * *

_That's all for now, but if you want updates soon smash that follow button and leave in the comments how you think the other titans have been coping. Till next time - Ty _


End file.
